Existing brushless direct current motors include an outer stator and an inner rotor rotatably mounted to the stator. The inner rotor includes a rotor core and a permanent magnet fixed to the rotor core to form an even number of magnetic poles on the rotor. The outer stator includes an annular stator core, a stator winding wound around inwardly-extending teeth of the stator core, and an electronic commutation circuit mounted to one end of the stator core.
Traditional permanent magnet brushless (PMBL) motors have low to average detent torque but some applications require a large detent torque thus rendering PMBL motors unsuitable for these applications.
Thus there is a desire for a PMBL motor with an increased detent torque.